


C is for cooking.

by wendyfromthestargate



Series: A-Z of johnlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cooking, Food Poisoning, M/M, Pie, Sherlock Loves John, sherlock is cooking, stomach pump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyfromthestargate/pseuds/wendyfromthestargate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst John is at work, Sherlock discovers how much John means to him so he wants to make John a meal to show it but all does not go as Sherlock plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of my A-Z Johnlock series. Hope you enjoy but I need your help coming up with the letter D in this series so please comment your ideas. Thank you for kudos and I hope you have a nice day.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANNAH. You have been asking me to post this for along time so here it is.

"Bored." Sherlock complained, to the empty room. "John didn't you here me, I'm bored!"  
Sherlock looked around the flat and after finding John's work bag was missing he launched himself onto the sofa.  
'Why can't John stay here and entertain me.'Sherlock thought to himself.'I need him to come back, I need to tell him how I feel.Wait I don't feel anything towards John, do I? Lets see do I hate John, no of course not, if I did I would of got Mycroft to 'fix him.'  
Are we friends,yes but it feels more than that.  
Best friends? It feels way more than that but that only leaves one thing.  
I am in love with John Watson, but how did I let that happen I always shut my heart off when it comes to loving someone. Well all I do know is that I need to show him how I feel....... I'll cook for him, how hard can it be cooking is basically chemistry and I am brilliant at that.'

Sherlock looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:00pm which left him only an hour to make John something.  
He quickly gathered everything from the fridge and cupboards and placed it on the table.  
'What the hell do I do now?' Sherlock wondered. He got the saucepan and put some potatoes in it and put it on the hob. After that Sherlock got some sausages, eggs, tomatoes and baked beans and put them in the blender (eggshells and all). Once the mixture was lump free he got the ready rolled pastry and cut it to fit the pie tin, then poured the mixture into the pastry.  
He turned the oven up to 190'c and put it im the oven.  
'There pie, John loves pie and mash so I can't really go wrong.' Sherlock thought to himself as he put the peas on to the hob.

John walked through the door at around 6:00pm. "Sherlock I'm home, what do you want for dinner." he called whilst walking up the stairs and into the kitchen.  
"No need, I've cooked." Sherlock said putting the plate on the table and gestured for John to sit down.  
"It looks good, aren't you having any?" John asked picking up his knife and fork.  
"I ate some cake miss Hudson early so no."  
John cut some of his pie and put it in his mouth. "What do you think?" Sherlock asked eagerly.  
"Its good." John said.  
"Glad you like it, now if you would excuse me I have not slept in 36 hours so I'm of to bed. Good night." Sherlock said disappearing into his bedroom.  
'Oh god this is disgusting.' John thought to himself 'But I must Finnish it or Sherlock will be sad.' He put another mouthful of pie in his mouth." 

A few hours later Sherlock was awoken by a noise coming from the bathroom.The noise continued so he went next door to the bathroom and found John coughing into the toilet.  
"John are you alright?" Sherlock asked in a concerned voice walking into the room.  
"Yes Sherlock I'm fine there is no need for you to be here so go way." John replied waving his hand out to stop Sherlock coming closer. Just as Sherlock was about to walk out the door John fell on his back and started to fit, blood was coming out of his mouth, covering his pale face.Sherlock froze is horror for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. He quickly turned John's head to stop him from drowning in his own blood and ran to the phone and called an 999.  
\---  
"Oh Sherlock, you cooked again didn't you." Mycroft said walking into the room.  
"How the hell do you know that, fatty, there are many reason John needs his stomach pumped." Sherlock said, annoyed with Mycroft showing up to the hospital.  
"Sherlock don't you remember the other times you cooked, everyone needed their stomachs pumped."  
"Must have deleted it." Sherlock mumbled fixing John's hair. "He'll wake soon so you must go." Sherlock said looking at Mycroft. "He hates having you around."  
"Then I will be one my way." Mycroft turned to the door and gave his umbrella a swing.  
"I am so sorry John, I promise I will never cook again." Sherlock whispered into John's ear.  
"That will be an easy promise to keep, Sherlock." John said turning his head slowly to Sherlock's.  
"John! Your awake!"  
"Yes I am, well spotted.Can we go home sherlock you know I hate hospitals."  
"Okay John, do you want to grab a take away on the way home?" sherlock asked helping John up.  
"Yes, for some reason my stomach feels very empty" They looked at each other and then burst out laughing.  
Sherlock knew now that he didn't need to tell or show John that he loves him, because John already knew.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below what you thought of this one and also words for D is for.....


End file.
